Slendy Toy with Jeff
by Gaaragaarameow
Summary: Tittle pretty much says it all but anyway Jeff draws of Slendermans face and well kind of leads to a lemon but the ends is a little spiral cause it ends with whatever bleh I dont know hard to say lol please review
1. Chapter 1

Slenderman had been calmly sleeping on the couch he lived in with Jeff the killer, Masky, the rake, Jason, and Sally. Sally just happened to be passing by when she saw Jeff holding a sharpie over Slendermans face. She let out a soft gasp. Mask stood behind Sally both of them behind the wall slightly peeking out of the corner watching Jeff's every move. The Rake was also watching from outside slightly peeking in.

Jason was well doing Jason stuff. Jeff looked around to see if anyone was watching they all had tucked away for a quick moment and then peeked back out watching Jeff commit his crime. "I-Is J-Jeff g-going t-to get in t-trouble?" Little zombie Sally asked looking up at Masky.

Masky gave a small respond, he nodded his head and watched as Jeff drew eyes and a mouth on Slenderman's blank paper face. Jeff giggles lightly sneakily so he thought, walking away up the stairs into his room.

Sally walked out from behind the wall over to slender, she waved her hand over his face to see if he was awake, she noticed he was solidly asleep. She was slightly afraid to wake him for the fear that he might blame it on her. Masky shook slender awake, letting Sally hide behind him. "S-Slenderman" Slenderman sat up rubbing his face, when he pulled his hand back there was a little black, the brow bone of his face narrowed down, he looked at Sally who slid back behind Masky, who shook his head.

Slenderman gave a growl and spoke in static. "Where is Jeff?" Masky and Sally pointed up the stairs. Slenderman was going to go up the stairs but stopped at the bathroom to wash his face. He then proceeded up the stair to Jeffs room.

He didn't bother to knock just opened the door, he stepped in to see Jeff asleep of course his eyes were covered by a bandage so that his eyes didn't dry out.

Slenderman shut and locked the door, he popped his finger's ready to punish Jeff. Jeff had don eit before, but now he was too fucking sick of it. His long black tentacles snaked out from behind him over Jeff's body.

Jeff felt the slightest movement and sat up about to rip off the bandages. "I don't think so." Was said through static, tentacles wrapped around Jeffs wrist keeping him from pulling the bandage off.

"Slendy this isn't very funny~ whats this all about~" Jeff teased trying to get out of it quickly, not knowing what Slenderman would do.

"Your going to be punished." "Aw but Slendy you know you've punished me before whats going to be different~" Slenderman now had an evil aura. Jeff shivered feeling something odd in the air. "This punishment will be far more different."

Slenderman climbed onto the bed hovering over Jeff. Jeff could feel it, the bed slowly sinking down and a cold shadow over him. Jeff suddenly felt something slip up into his hoodie under his shirt, and roam around his torso.

"Mmmm~ W-what are you d-doing." Jeff gave a small yelp feeling one of the tentacles pinch his nipple hard.

Jeff squirmed a bit shivering at the tingling warm yet cold feeling of the tentacles running over him. Slenderman enjoyed the face Jeff made as he was being slightly pleasured. Jeff's pale face was tinted slightly pink, and sweat dropped down him, he tugged at his hand wanting them to be freed from the tentacle.

"S-Slendy stop~" Slender reached out his hands pulling toward the hoodie pushing it up along with the shirt. "Not yet this is your punishment after all." Slenderman slowly rubbed Jeffs side's till his finger's touched the brim of Jeffs pants. Slenderman slightly poked the bulge in Jeff's pants.

"Ah~ Slendy d-don't touch that!" Jeff was shy since he'd never done something like this the pleasure was overwhelming. He squirmed more but couldn't help the feeling of his nipples being toyed with causing little pain but yet a pleasuring feeling.

Slenderman pulled off Jeff's pants taking the boxers with it. One tentacle wrapped around each leg spreading Jeff's legs apart. Jeff's back arched while he gave a choked moan, as slender ran his index finger from the base of Jeff's pulsing member to the tip of it slightly getting precum on his finger.

"So excited already I've barely even touched you." Slenderman wrapped his slender finger's around Jeff's member causing Jeff to gasp. Jeff felt a pressure kind of near his stomach. "Aaah~" Jeff gave a sudden moan as Slender start moving his hand up and down, running his thumb over the head, while his other hand fondled with Jeff's balls, massaging them and slightly squeezing now and then.

"A-ah! S-Slendy, n-no more i-it hurts!" Jeff whined, already in deep need of release. "Then you're going to have to wait." Jeff gave a small yelp feeling a small and thin tentacle wrap around the base of his member so tightly there would be no way for him to cum.

A tentacle reached up to Jeff's mouth slightly nudging his lips apart. "Suck or it will hurt." Jeff groan but allowed the tentacle to slip into his mouth, drool starting to coat it, Jeff ran his tongue around the smooth tentacle, moaning now and then around it causing vibrations to the tentacle.

The tentacle pulled out of Jeff's mouth and went straight to his entrance, slightly rubbing. "Ha!" Jeff gasped and squirmed, but the tentacles kept him still, the tentacle at his entrance slowly pushed into him. "Stop it hurts!" Jeff was indeed a virgin in many ways. "Relax." Jeff bit his lip hard feeling the tentacle, move around inside of him causing a stinging pain when suddenly it hit a bundle of nerves causing him to cry out.

The tentacle hit again Jeff gave the same reaction as last, it felt so good, light electricity from his feet up to his head then back down straight to member causing it to pulse more, it bright red and swollen from not being released. Jeff was so overwhelmed by the pleasure he didn't care how it happened he just need release.

"Please Slendy~ I need it" Jeff whined, Jeff moaned and gaped feeling the tentacle prod at his prostate multiple times, and slowly another tentacle joined. "Aaah….Ah…oh god please~" Slenderman felt good that he could torture the little brat, although he too was excited by this, the bulge in his pant was much bigger than Jeff's. Jeff tightened up every now and then more intense pleasure.

The tentacles suddenly left his entrance leaving him the feeling of emptiness. His hand stopped what they were doing with Jeff's member and balls so they could unbuckle his pants. Jeff was panting and a sweaty mess.

Jeff suddenly felt the tip of the twelve inch, and three inch wide member at his entrance. Jeff screamed as Slender slammed into Jeff's tightness, plunging into silk soft heat. Slenderman waited for Jeff to adjust to the new toy inside of him.

Jeff moves his hips in a small circle motion giving Slenderman encouragement to move. Slenderman started pounding into Jeff hitting his prostate dead on. "Oh god Slendy please more!" Slenderman started thrust harder and faster, pre cum dripped down Jeff's shaft so much it was almost like cum. Slenderman released Jeff's member and within three inhuman hard thrust Jeff came screaming slendermans name.

Jeff's cum came out and landed straight back on him, it was thick and warm, his entrance became so tight it pushed Slenderman over the edge and he came hard into Jeff filling him up with his warm milk.

Jeff lay panting on the bed now exhausted. Slenderman laid down next to Jeff cuddling him, not bothering to pull out of Jeff, both falling asleep in the mess.

_Down stairs_

The house in the forest was small from the outside but big on the inside for it was built downward. A girl in a black cloak hiding her small skinny body stopping at her knees, wearing combat boots and had pale white ash skin, walked to the front door ringing the door bell.

"W-who could that be." Sally approached the door. "One of you guys hurry the heck up I gotta tack a freakin piss!" Came the slightly rough but female voice. "Its Ray!" Sally swung open the door only to be tackled by the woman who hugged Sally to death if it were possible.

Masky gave a wave and Rake came inside to lick her cheek real quick as in a greeting manor.

"Hello everyone I have got us the good" Ray stepped back pulling off her hood to reveal a pale face long blood stained hair which use to be blonde no longer can you tell, Her eye a golden color, her face was like a models face. She held a suit case held by her small white hand. Ray is yes a normal person nobody knows of her which is what makes her perfect for them as a supplier.

Jeff and Slender had actually found her abandon and almost eaten by wolves, they took her in feeling it was okay. After a while she started making the runs to the town getting anything they needed or wanted.

"I have us food!" Ray shouted laughing, making people feel some joy. "Hey wait where is slendy boy and Jeffery?" She questioned, everyone but her suddenly when beat red. She face palmed. "Don't even tell me. I'll just make you all food."


	2. Shower sex

Ray and the Rake were casually sitting outside, while little Sally slept in Rays lap. "If Jeff makes a mess he's going to be so fucking dead." Ray growled. The Rake scooted a little away from her, he'd made a mess one time in the house and let's just say he can still feel every hit she put on him.

She may look human but he know's damn right on the inside she's a fuckin monster. Masky to slightly fears Ray. "Slenderman should be home soon" Hoody causing everyone to turn in his direction having not seen him for a while.

Loud high pitched scream's came from inside the house and Jeffs satanic laughter. Ray gave an annoyed expression. "Well Slender needs to hurry the fuck up! Jeffs getting crazy!" Ray tapped her foot hard on the ground. Rake thought if she tapped it any harder it would leave a giant hole.

Finally the screams stopped and Jeff opened the front door drenched in a young woman's blood. Ray gave Sally over to Hoody. "JEFF YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD!" Ray shoved past him into the house and glared at the sight. Blood had been splattered everywhere.

"Jeff. I'm. Going. To. Kill~. You" Ray sounded insane and crazy she gave an odd smile to Jeff. Just as she was about to pick up a knife Slenderman walked into the house, causing Jeff to squirm a little in his spot. "Jeff made a mess can I kill him now?" Ray questioned as everyone stepped into the house. Masky and Hoody almost slipping in blood as rake licked up some.

"I will deal with Jeff." Slenderman grabbed Jeff by the back of his hoodie lifted him up off the ground. Ray smiled pleased that Jeff was going to be punished. Slenderman dragged Jeff up stairs. "Let me go! Fuck you Ray fuck all of you! I fucking hate you fucking bastard!" Slenderman shoved Jeff into the bathroom.

Jeff blushed but it couldn't be seen under the blood. "I would of figured you'd learned your lesson, about doing wrong." Jeff huffed. "Like screwing me into the bed was gonna stop me faggot." Slenderman would have given a dark smirk but instead he just turned the shower on, and started to pull off his clothes. "Wait what the hell are you doing!?" Jeff went for the door only to find that there was no way in hell it would be opening, it was locked from the outside.  
"Were going to take a shower, you know get cleaned up."

One of his tentacle easily ripped off Jeffs clothes. Jeff glared at him. "Bastard!" Slenderman forced Jeff into the shower, the blood had soaked through the clothes and onto his skin. Warm water splashed against them, Jeff felt rather odd taking a shower with Slenderman.

Slender suddenly put shampoo in Jeffs hair, making him tilt his head back so the soap didn't get in his eyes. Jeff for some reason liked the feeling of having someone wash his hair.

After rinsing his hair, Jeff sighed and turned around. "Slendy~" He whined. Slender raised a none visible eye brow. Jeff smirked and put his hands on slender's shoulders and kissed slender's cheek. Slowly he ran his hands down slender's chest. Slender gave a small shiver, Jeff reached for slender's cock slightly rubbing it while rubbing his thumb over the head of it lightly did the tip of his nail into the clit.

Slender tilted his head back a blush across his face. Jeff got down on his knee's and teasingly licked the top of slender's cock while rubbing the base. Slender had already become hard. Jeff took slender into his mouth and sucked lightly. Slender disliked the teasing and thrusted a tentacle into jeff, brushing against his prostate.

Jeffs eyes widened and he moaned around slendermans member causing vibrations almost enough to send slender over the edge. Jeff sucked harder bobbing his head up and down moaning every time slender struck his prostate causing Jeff himself to become hard.

Slender suddenly stopped and removed the tentacle from Jeff and pulled jeff off his member. Jeff gave a questioning look.

Slender pushed him against the shower wall, and thrusted his member straight into Jeff. "Oh god, slendy~!" Jeff cried out tilting his head back as he wrapped his legs around slender waist as his hand went on his shoulder's.

Slender thrusted fast and hard into Jeff causing Jeff to cry out multiple times wanting it hard. "Harder!... oh yes just like that!" "You seem to really like it." Slender said grinning Jeff gave a sudden gasp as slender's member became an inch bigger. "Oooh~… that feels so good~ Ah~!" Slender thrusted up into Jeff one last hard time sending Jeff over the edge. Jeff's cum landed all over slender's chest. Slender came deep inside of Jeff.

Jeff panted lightly, exhausted from the rough raw sex. "I thought I was suppose to be getting cleaned not more dirty." Jeff whined through his small pants. "Oh well clean you."

Slender set Jeff down, Jeff shakily standing. Slender grabbed a rag and started cleaning up Jeff while Jeff licked his own cum of slender's chest. Slender forced jeff down on his hands and knees grabbing the hand shower.

Then he placed the hand shower at his and pushed, emitting a low moan from Jeff as warm water entered into him. "Oooh~! No not in there." Jeff whined. "You need to be completely cleaned." Slender told him pushing the shower head more into him.

He pulled it out of Jeff once he was full and watched water and cum go down the drain. Slender shut the shower off.

*Down stairs*  
"God damn it they did it again didn't they." Ray growled the Rake nodded, a few minutes later they both came down.

Ray's eye brow twitched at slender. "If your going to have a relationship Slendy you need a mouth." Slender didn't get it, he knew he couldn't actually talk just he was able to put the words in other minds. Ray grabbed a knife. "Slendy this wont hurt a lot but wouldn't you just kill to kiss Jeff." She gave a grin and cut a mouth Slendy.

This was difficult to write but if you want you can give me idea's for jeff and slender's next sex chapter

Oh I have on picture of jeff and Slendy on deviant art I'm making more but its here. art/JeffXSlendy-338569723


	3. Plan

Jeff was a bit moody since he Slenderman wasn't being rough enough with him during sex, so he had a plan an evil plan that hopefully didn't get him killed.

Jeff just need a little bit of help. "Masky boy can you do me a favor." Jeff gave a sinister grin. Masky just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

-With Ray and Slendy-

Ray gave a sigh. "I cannot believe you actually wanted me to by this." She blushed giving a bag with an object in it, to Slendy. "Sorry Ray, if it was too much- no no its fine just go play with your boy" Ray had cut Slenderman off. "Thank you." Slenderman started walking away up the stairs to his room. He stopped in front of Jeff's room.

"Masky~ fuck me harder!" Slenderman heard the loud moan of Jeff. "Fine." It sounded as if Masky and Jeff were having sex on the bed, causing the bed to bang into the wall. Slenderman was angry furious, but he kept his cool.

Slenderman went to his room, and started planning how to get back Jeff.

-Jeff and Masky-

Jeff snickered with his evil smile on his face. "You think he bought it?" Masky asked getting off the bed. "Hell yeah!" Jeff grinned more. "I love playing pretend~" Jeff and Masky went down stair's Ray glaring at them.

"Jeff did you take Sally's doll?" Jeff shrugged his shoulders at Ray. Sally was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. "JEFF!" Jeff yelped and hid behind Masky. It was almost like Ray's eyes were glowing she was like a demon!

"It's in her room under her pillow! Don't hurt me!" Ray and Sally went up stairs to indeed find the doll. "We'll I'm gonna go for a walk later!" Jeff walked out of the house, and shivered at the cold weather. "Damn I'm freezing."

He was walking deep into the forest when he felt followed. He stopped and looked around. He shrugged not seeing anything, and Slendy appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Holy crap you scared me." Jeff laughed. "Hmpf." Slender kissed Jeff lightly. Jeff blushed feeling slender's tongue slip into his mouth. He was going to have to thank Ray later for cutting slender's mouth.

Jeff wrapped his arms around slender's neck, of course he was standing on top of a rock so that he be at equal height to Slendy. Jeff gasped feeling a tentacle slip into his pants and wrap around his member causing him to moan. "Slendy~" Jeff pulled away and started kissing an biting slender's neck.

Jeff yelped feeling something suddenly small push inside of him. He knew it wasn't a tentacle or a finger. "My bad." Slender grinned staring at Jeff's shocked face.

Slender held up a remote. "F-fuck." Jeff squirmed. Slender didn't give any warning as he turned to vibrator on to high. Jeff cried out.

Slender man started stripping Jeff of his clothes. A tentacle rubbing and twisting each nipple. "Oh god!" Jeff was hard, and he wanted to be fucked now. Slender thrusted a tentacle into Jeff, pushing the vibrator even closer to Jeff's prostate.

"Please fuck me!" Jeff whined. "Not yet, you're in trouble." Slender pulled out a knife. Jeffs eyes sparkled in want.

Slender laid Jeff down in the leaves, he dragged the knife across Jeff's stomach leaving a deep cut. "Oooh~" Jeff would of cum at that if it weren't for the tentacle wrapped so tightly around his cock.

The sensation was over whelming he gasped and moaned constantly. Jeff raked his nails down slender's Jeff. Slender unbuckled his pants, and pulled them down with his boxer's. "You're kidding…Ah~ your gonna take me dry!"

"Of course." Slender thrusted his cock deep inside of Jeff. Jeff bit his lip and screwed his eyes just, he still had the vibrator in him along with the tentacle. Slender started thrusting fast and hard into Jeff, Jeff started to bleed after a little bit, the blood acting as lubrication.

"So good, mmm please let me cum!" Jeff was so close he member pulsed with need of release. "Hm I'll think about it."

-2 hours later-

Jeff, was rubbing his own cum off him growling that slender made him wait so long to cum. They were both getting dressed. They started walking back to the house Jeff fuming, slender was feeling great.

"I hate you." "No you don't." "Shut up-" Jeff tripped over something and face planted into a tree. "What the fuck!" Jeff looked at what he tripped over.

Slender stared as well, sleeping in a pile of leaves curled up tightly into a ball was a girl who looked similar to Jeff. She was drenched in blood. Hooked to the side of her pants was a jar filled with eyes. "And people say I'm weird." Jeff poked her but she didn't move or wake up.

"Lets just take her back to the house." Slenderman picked up the girl. She was as cold as ice.

"She's cold." They entered the house and Slenderman set the girl on the couch. "What a day~" Jeff laughed.

(sorry I've been very sick so I attempted to write this, if you have any idea's for the next chapter there wanted)


	4. Christmas

(snow: Had to reupload this one something went wrong with it)

Jeff stared at the Christmas tree, the Ray, Sally and The rake were decorating. Jeff then looked at their new house guest, Iz, she was still curled up on the couch sleeping, she didn't talk much but she slept a lot.

"I'm starting to think all she does is sleep." Sally looked at Iz and smiled. "She's just tired, leave her alone Jeff and help with the tree." Sally hung a skull on the tree. Jeff grabbed a bone to a rib cage, tied a thread to it and hung it on the tree.

Jeff went up stairs to go shower.

Iz woke up and stared at Ray. "Can I fuck around now?" Ray chuckled. "Just wait till he's in the shower then you may." Iz rolled her eyes. Iz and Ray left Sally and The Rake in the room, while they went up stairs.

The shut the door to Rays room and sat on the bed. "Well this is the outfit." Ray held up a strapless dress, with red knee socks, and a Santa hat. "Cute I think Jeff will like." Iz giggled. "You get his clothes and I deliver the package."

Iz went to Jeffs room and started pulling out all his clothes and stuffing them into a bag. She dragged the bag to the window. "Jeff won't notice." She slid it open and tossed the bag out onto the roof, shoving it to the side of the window.

Ray on the other hand was already in the bathroom where Jeff was. She took his dirty clothes and new clothes, then replaced them with the Santa outfit. She snickered also leaving a pair of panties for him. Ray silently left and tossed Jeff's clothes in the trash.

Iz smiled to Ray. "We'll I did my part." "I believe we all should get dressed then."

30 minutes later

"AAAAAH!" Jeff came running down the stairs with the tight dress and socks on, he didn't bother to tie his shoes, nor did he put the stupid hat on. "WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES?"

Iz shrugged, she was in a red mini skirt, and red top wearing red wings with white puff balls on the ends of them, on her head was a Santa hat with bells on it.

"Ask Ray." Sally was in a red dress which had white fluff on the bottom, Rake and Masky nodded in agreement with Sally. They also had on Santa hats.

Jeff stormed into the kitchen. "RAY!" Ray gave a gasp and pulled away from hoodie who she'd just been kissing. "Y-yes Jeff?" She had on the same outfit as Iz, and hoodie just had on a red sweat shirt.

"WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!" Ray shrugged. "Ask slendy maybe he wanted to fuck you in a dress." Ray giggled.

Jeff went outside searching for slenderman. "SLENDY!" Slenderman appeared out of nowhere in his usual suit just a red tie. His face turned a bit red. "Did you take my clothes?" Slendy shook his head.

Jeff searched high and low for his clothes but couldn't find them. "Jeff relax, the dress suits you." Jeff blushed as Slendy smirked. They both went into the living room where everyone was at.

They passed around gifts. Jeff took his new presents to his room, he got two vibrator's each different sizes, lube, new sweat shirt, new knife, cash, and a game.

Slender silently snuck into Jeffs room, and wrapped his arm around Jeff. Jeff gave a gasp, being smaller than slender, he could feel his rock hard cock poke his lower back.

"You must really like seeing me in this dress." Jeff growled. "Yes~" Jeff groaned feeling a tentacle rub his thigh.

Jeff was pinned to the bed within seconds. Jeff teasingly grinded his hips up into Slendy, electing a low seductive growl from Slendy. "You think you're so cute don't you?" (If you don't remember Ray made him a mouth)

Jeff gave an innocent look. "Are you saying I'm not?~"

Jeff gave a small gasp feeling the tentacles of slender slighter under the dress and start to roam his body. Slendy leaned down to Jeff and kissed him gently, which soon turned into a hot fierce tongue battle.

Slendy ran his hands up the dress and pulled down the panties. "Panties?" Slendy raised a non visible eyes brow as his tentacles worked off his clothes.

"Not my idea." Jeff said looking away. "I like it." Slendy grinned to him. "Oh just fuck me!" Jeff lunged at Slendy, and managed to pin him under. He slammed himself down onto slendy's member, causing him to bite his lip.

"You should of let me prep you." "You were taking to long, Nnng~ Your so big." Jeff slowly moved his hips up and down.

Slendy rested his hands Jeffs hips and started to bounce Jeff. Jeff moaned loudly feeling Slendy hit his prostate.

"Slendy~" Slendy kissed Jeff's and then pecked him on the lips.

Jeff could feel electricity running through his body, every part of him felt like it was tingling, in the pit of his stomach it felt like a knot. Jeff cried out slender's named and released onto slendys stomach some getting on his chest.

As Jeff became too tight it sent Slendy over the edge and he came inside of him. They both panted to catch their breath, before lying down and going to sleep.

(Snow: If you have any idea's for the next chapter send us a message or leave a review)


End file.
